Evil in the making
by sonofcreation
Summary: Set after the giant war. Percy Jackson has been betrayed by the gods over a misunderstanding. he is hurt and joins Chaos and the Primordials for taking revenge on the Olympians who turned their backs on him. Not a normal betrayal story.DARK PERCY!
1. Chapter 1

EVIL IN THE MAKING

 **Chapter one-Betrayal**

 **No one's POV**

There was a very dark and desolate atmosphere surrounding Mount Olympus. In the throne room all the gods were in their thirteen foot forms staring at a figure of 16 year old boy bound by celestial bronze chains in the center of the throne room. He was muscular but not a lot to make his body look buff and had a swimmers body. He had sea green eyes and raven black hair. His face was so handsome that it would make even the maiden goddesses swoon. His name was Percy Jackson twice savior of Olympus. Zeus looked at the boy with his master bolt going wild in his hand. He said," Perseus Jackson you are held for treason against the gods for this you shall be banished to Tartarus. The Olympian Council will vote on this matter."

 **-FLASHBACK-**

It was a normal day in camp Half-Blood the demigods were attending their various activities. Percy was on the beach he had gone to the Hephaestus cabin to get a ring made to propose to Annabeth. He had told Travis and Connor Stoll the head counselors of the Hermes cabin to steal some fireworks for him. That had cost him one big favor. He wanted that night to be perfect. As he was making some final preparations for the big night. He turned just to see a giant wave almost reaching the camp. Before he could do anything the ground started shaking and he fell. As he looked up the wave crashed into him

being a son of Poseidon he could easily easily breathe and clearly see underwater. But that did't help when a big boat which must have carried hit him in the head. He could hear people calling out his name before he passed out.

In his dream he was standing in a lush plain with trees in the far distance. He looked to see a person in front of him. He was wearing a black jacket on a white t-shirt. He had coal black hair with a few grey streaks. He had black eyes. He looked at Percy and said two words that rattled him," Brace yourself."

Percy woke up with a start to see that he was in a bed in a place that looked like an infirmary. The pillars and wall were gold. He looked up to see a man no older than nineteen years with blond hair and blue eyes. He immediately recognized the man and said," Apollo what happened why am I here, what happened at camp." Apollo looked at him and said," Whoa Percy calm down, you really don't remember anything?". Percy simply shook his head. Apollo studied him and then said," A wave came from the sea and there was a earthquake the Athena , Zeus and Hera cabin were completely destroyed." Percy than asked," How is Annabeth?" Apollo eyes saddened as he said," I am sorry Percy she was in the Athena cabin at the time." "No this can't be happening, Apollo you can do something." Apollo just looked sadly as the demigod cried on the bed ", for what it's worth I don't think that you did it." "Did what?" "Never mind your presence is requested in the throne room."

As Percy entered the throne room he saw many gods glaring, he didn't understand why. As he entered the room Zeus snapped his fingers and he was suddenly bound by celestial bronze chains.

 **-FLASHBACK END-**

 **PERCY POV**

I looked at Zeus and said," What do you mean? and on what grounds are you accusing me?" He looked at me angrily," You dare try and act innocent demigod. Derek the son of Athena saw you on the beach causing the wave and earthquake." At this I angrily said," I have done nothing you can't- Athena interrupted me and said," Shut up Jackson don't try play dumb because of you my favorite daughter is dead. We searched your cabin and found plans of Olympus." I was about to say something when I saw Thalia come from behind Artemis's throne ",I can't believe you did something like this." Before I could say anything Nico also came in the throne room and looked at me and said," Perce I trust you I don't think you did this." Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel and Leo nodded in agreement. I smiled and said," Thanks guys." Before I could say anything more Zeus interrupted me and said," let the voting begin."

Zeus went first and said," I vote for banishment as he deserves it and he destroyed my cabin."

Apollo went next," I vote against banishment I don't think Percy could do a thing like this.

"Me too." Hermes said.

Athena went next ,"I vote for banishment the sea spawn deserves this for killing my favorite daughter.

Then Ares surprisingly said," I abstain from voting for the kid has gained my respect."

"Same here" Dionysus said

This came as a surprise to me.

Then Aphrodite said," I vote for banishment."

Artemis said," I vote for banishment he is like all the other males."

Hestia said," I vote against banishment Perseus is good at heart I doubt he is capable of doing something like this. He also got me my throne back."

"I agree with Hestia." Hades said.

Hera said," I vote for banishment he destroyed my cabin."

Finally Poseidon said," I am disappointed in you Percy I can't believe you would fall to such a level. I hereby disown you. You are no longer the son of the sea."

This was the final straw my own father for whom I had done so much was disowning me and not believing me. The Olympians were as bad as the titans they did not deserve to rule. So in anger I said," I have saved your sorry asses twice and this is how you repay me ,I will get out of Tartarus and take my revenge on all of you who have gone turned their backs against me. This I swear on- then a voice spoke in my head , _swear on chaos_. chaos. A solar system appeared over my head indicating the oath had been sealed. All the gods looked at me in shock. Then Hestia said," How would you like to be my champion." "I would be honored lady Hestia." All the gods looked at Hestia in shock. Than in anger Zeus waved his hand and a passage opened below me and I was sucked. The last thing I remembered was seeing darkness.

 **AN: Next chapter will be put up next week and it will mostly be Percy Nyx pairing. I will see you later.**

 **ADIOS.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-The pit**

 **PERCY POV**

When me and Annabeth had fallen in Tartarus during the giant war it had taken what seemed like hours to reach the bottom. But this I was instantly transported to the bottom. When I thought about Annabeth I mentally cringed. This was all my fault the wave was probably caused by one of my enemies. But then I shook off those thoughts. Annabeth wouldn't want me to think like that. I got up looked around to see where I was. The land was reddish grey in color and the air was poisonous and sulfurous. Next to me the river Phlegethon with live fire dancing on the surface. Before I could think on ways to survive in this godforsaken place a voice spoke behind me," How nice of you to visit me grandson."I turned around to see a man with golden hair coming to his shoulders and gold eyes. He was wearing an armour which was black in color. With a shock I realized I was looking at Kronos in his original form. I could now see where the elder gods got their good looks from. Kronos was holding a scythe made of half steel and half celestial bronze. Before I could say anything he charged me. I side stepped and swung my sword but somehow he was able to turn and parry it with his sword. Both of us were thrown a few feet back. He then raised his hand and I suddenly started moving slowly. I gritted my teeth and tried my best but I couldn't move any faster. Last time he had used this trick I had used my water powers to break his concentration but since Poseidon had disowned me I didn't have my water powers anymore. I then remembered Hestia's blessing and tried to control the flames in the Phlegethon. It worked and the fire threw itself at Kronos who screamed in pain and lost his concentration. I ran towards him and stabbed him in the chest with riptide. Since we were in Tartarus he would not reform. As he fell a ball of golden energy left his chest and hit me. The pain I felt was like the pain I felt when I bathed in the river Styx but only a thousand times more. I couldn't bear the pain and blacked out.

When I finally regained consciousness I got up when I heard," About time you got up."I saw that at the banks of the Phlegethon there was a man standing. He had coal black hair that had a few grey streaks and black eyes. He was wearing a loose black t-shirt. I then remembered that this was the same man from my dream. I raised my sword and pointed it at him and said," who are you?" He said," I am Erebus the primordial of darkness."

 **NO ONES POV**

All Percy said was,"oh." Hearing this Erebus face palmed. After sometime Percy finally came to his senses and realized he was standing in the presence of the one of the oldest and the most powerful beings in the universe. So he said the best thing he could come up with," am I supposed to bow?" Erebus just stood there shell shocked at Percy's obliviousness. After recovering he said," No there is no need to bow. We primordials have seen how arrogant and sloppy the gods have become and do not wish for them to continue their rule so we will help you fulfill your oath. Percy pondered and then said," But don't Nyx, Gaea and Tartarus hate me?" "No Gaea was under a spell of Kronos, Tartarus was just defending his domain and my sister was just in a very bad mood." " Sister ? Isn't Nyx your wife."At this Erebus sighed," Why does every one think Nyx is my wife, no she is just my sister the books are wrong. So do you except the offer?" " yes sure"."Excellent just close your eyes."

 **PERCY POV**

Erebus flashed me to a throne room much bigger than Olympus's and even the thrones were bigger in size. The thrones were made of air, light, darkness, and water. The one at the head was completely black with stars and galaxies on it. " Whose throne is that" I asked Erebus. He said "that's our father Chaos's the creator's throne". My eyes widened," So he is on our side." "He is still not sure but after what the Olympians did to you I am sure he will join the primordials cause or remain neutral." Than Erebus went and sat on his throne which was made of darkness he than closed his eyes. I started getting the presence of powerful beings around me and one by one the Primordials started appearing. The power in the room was more than I had ever felt. any mortal would burn just by being in the presence of the Primordials. I saw Gaea and she smiled at me. well this is weird. Tartarus just nodded. I respectfully nodded back. I saw next o Erebus was a women whose beauty was exquisite. She would make Aphrodite look ugly on a bad hair day. She had black hair coming down to almost her waist. Her skin had a pale milky complexion and her eyes were black like Erebus's. This was Nyx. I remembered when I had first seen Nyx she had been the form of shadows so I couldn't see her face clearly but now that I did I could easily say she was the most beautiful woman in the universe. She was also staring at me intently. Than somebody coughed. I looked to see a male version of Aphrodite who I guessed was Eros. I realized the Primordials had been speaking and I had just been staring at Nyx. I felt my cheeks burning, I also saw that Nyx also had a blush. Than a man with a white beard and a throne with a clock on it started speaking. I guessed this was Chronus. He said," since you have agreed to join the primordials you will be blessed by all of us and one of the primordial couples will adopt you."

Before anybody could do anything. A voice said, " Wait ". this voice was laced with power and sounded ancient than a man materialized. The power he was radiating was more than the Primordials combined. He had black hair mixed with many white streaks. His eyes were black with stars in them. He was wearing a black suit. All the Primordails were bowing to him.

Thats when I understood I was in the presence of Chaos the creator of the universe.

 **AN : And that's a wrap. The next chapter will be up by next week. I hope you all liked the story so far.**

 **SO TILL THEN**

 **ADIOS**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Blessings**

 **NO ONE'S POV**

For the secomd time in the day all Percy could say was," oh. "This time all the primordials face palmed. Chaos looked at Percy with his quizzically he was not expecting such a response from someone who had just heard he was in the presence of the most powerful being in the universe. But then he grinned and said, "Finally one person who doesn't use formalities. I hate formalities." Then Percy said," So Lor- I mean Chaos what brings you here?" Percy felt weird that the creator was so laid back. But then even some of the gods were pretty laid back. "Yes I am pretty laid back." Chaos said grinning. Percy said dumbfounded, "You can read my thoughts." The sly smile on Chaos's face confirmed his answer."Anyway father why are you here?" Erebus asked. "Oh I am here to support the primordials. After I saw what the gods did to Percy here I decided that they were too selfish and it was time for rule to end." Then Chaos went and sat on his throne. "So now what," Percy asked awkwardly. Chaos looked at him and said, "Now we bless you and make you a primordial."

 **PERCY POV**

When I heard Chaos I couldn't believe it. Me a Primordial. Then chaos said," the blessing won't hurt but becoming a primordial will hurt a lot." I was surprised because I had expected the blessing to be painful.

Erebus went first," With my blessing you will have control of shadows and will be able to shadow travel."

Nyx went next. I couldn't help but get enchanted by her beauty. I felt my cheeks burning. There was a light blush on Nyx's cheeks as she said," With my blessing you will be stronger and sharper and night and be able to control creatures of night like hellhounds.

Then Hemera said," My blessing will be same as Aether's so instead I will give you this weapon."

She gave me a sword which was completely white except its handle which was silver and had a dragon carved on it.

She said," Its name is _Αυγή_ _Χάρος_ _."_ My mind instantly translated it to **Dawn Reaper.**

Aether said, "My blessing will give you the ability to manupilate light into physical forms and weapons."

Pontus said," my blessing will give you the ability to control all forms of liquid." Before I could only control water but now with Pontus's blessing I could control ice and steam as well.

Thalassa said, "My blessing will enable you to speak with sea creatures including horses and pegasi."

Tartarus said," My blessing will enable you to talk to monsters and control lesser monsters."

Ourea said," My blessing will increase your strength and make your skin more durable and increase your endurance,"

Eros said, " my blessing will make you irresistible." Before I could protest Eros snapped his fingers. I saw most of the primordials staring at me and I could see Nyx blushing madly." I looked questioningly at Eros who made a mirror appear in front of me." My height was now 6'3, my muscles had also increased but they weren't too big. My face had also been ridden of all of it's fault. All in all I was looking like a male model. I didn't like the attention.

Before I could Eros to take back his blessing Gaea said, "Percy I know we have not had a good start I will give you my blessing but I would also like to ask you a question. All my children turned out to be evil. I have always wanted a child who is good so I am asking if Ouranos and I can adopt you."

I thought about it Poseidon had disowned me and my mother and stepfather had been killed by monsters. I looked at Gaea and said, "Sure I don't mind" Gaea and Ouranos both shrunk and came and hugged me.

Then Gaea said, "My blessing will allow you to control the earth and the earth will heal you,"

Then Ouranos said, "My blessing will give you the same powers as Zeus's children but at a larger scale."

Chronus said, "My blessing will give you the ability to control time at amounts as large as Kronos."

Ananke said, "My blessing will give you the ability to predict your opponents moves during combat and will make your views unpredictable."

Chaos than said," I am firstly naming you the heir to my throne." When he said this I was shocked. I said, "Chaos I you sure."

He looked and said, "Percy your heart is pure and I don't think there is anyone more deserving and secondly I also exempt you from the ancient laws when you become a primordial."

"Now Percy are you ready to become a Primordial?" I nodded." "You shall be the **Primordial of ice and destruction**."Then he shot me with a black beam. I felt the same pain as I had felt while bathing in the Styx but this was 100 times that painful. Then I collapsed.

 **NO ONES POV**

Percy woke up on a bed to find Chaos standing in front of him. Chaos looked at him and then said, "So how do you feel?" "I feel stronger."

Then Percy asked, " So now what?"

Chaos grinned and then said, "Now we train."

 **AN: phew another chapter done. As usual the next chapter will be up by next week.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am sorry for not updating for so long. I was writing the first chapter of my new book 'Son of chaos-changing destiny'**

 **Chapter 4-Aftermath**

 **-Time skip 100 years-**

 **No ones pov**

Percy had just finished training with his father Ouranos. He was heading to his girlfriend Nyx's palace remembering how the relationship had begun

 **-FLASHBACK-**

It had been a year into his training. He had started to really like Nyx a lot but he never actually approached her scared that she would reject him. He had obviously been too dense to see that Nyx used to blush whenever she was around him.

When he was training with Eros had told him "Percy you should really just ask Nyx to be your girlfriend you know"

Percy almost tripped when heard this. "How did you know?"

Eros rolled his eyes and said, "Primordial of love and procreation at your service and anyways the tension between you two is so obvious. Most of the primordials including Chaos know."

"But what if she rejects me"

"How dense are you don't you see that everytime she is around you she is blushing."

After Percy had heard this the next day he went to Nyx's palace and called her. "Nyx I need to talk to you"

Nyx appeared looking beautiful as always, "What is it Percy?"

Percy said while blushing heavily, "Nyx I – I have al-always lied you and was wondering if you will be my girlfriend."

He closed his eyes waiting for her to say no. But suddenly felt a warm pair of lips on his own and that is how Nyx became his girlfriend.

 **-FLASHBACK END-**

Before he could reach Nyx's palace one of his ice soldiers came to ice soldiers were his own creation.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

After he became a primordial he learned all the primordials their own personal armies. His palace was made of ice he had made it himself. The palace was light blue in color. It had many rooms some full of weapons. It had two big arenas. One . He had concentrated and made a huge number of ice sculptures. After this Chaos taught him how to put life in the ice sculptures. This had give him access to pretty much an unlimited amount of numbers. He also had animals like hellhounds and dragons made of ice in his army

 **-FLASHBACK END-**

He was shaken out his flashback when the solider told him that Chaos was calling him. He flashed out to meet Chaos.

 **ON OLYMPUS**

It had been hundred years since Percy had been banished it had been found out that the earthquake and tidal waves were caused by Triton who was jealous of Percy.

The ones who were against Percy said that even though he may not have caused the destruction of the camp he still was very dangerous.  
Zeus was scared that if Percy was released from Tartarus he would topple his rule. Poseidon was very indifferent like he didn't care that his son was in Tartarus. Ares and Dionysus who were neutral had first now fully supported Percy. There was a lot of tension on Olympus between the two sides of the gods.

Even camp half blood and camp Jupiter were torn between each other. After it was revealed that it wasn't Percy's fault and that the gods would still not free him Nico and the remaining five of the seven ran away

 **IN CHAOS'S REALM**

Percy reached Chaos's palace it was black and silver. There were armored soldiers at the gate who bowed to him since he practically was Chaos's grandson. As he went in the palace he thought about his mother Gaea. Even though they had had their differences he now loved her like a real mother. He also thought that now he was like the elder Olympian's uncle. He remembered that chaos had told him that he was no longer under the control of the fates.

He saw Chaos sitting on his throne. He went and said "Grandfather you wanted to see me." After he was adopted by Gaea and Ouranos Chaos had insisted Percy call him Grandfather.

Chaos pointed at six boys frozen in time floating in the air. "They will be the commanders of your army."

Percy recognized them. They were Nico , Piper , Jason , Leo , Hazel and Frank.

"What happened to them?"

"They ran away from camp. I saw that they had supported you so I froze time and brought them here. If you want I will resurrect your dead friends also."

"So can we do that now?"

At this Chaos just grinned broadly and said, "Me and you are going to greet the Olympians and declare war on them."

 **AN: Again sorry for the late update. I may not update next week because my exams are starting and I have to try my best to pass. But I will try my best to update.**

 **PM ME ON WHAT YOU WANT PERCY'S NEW POWERS TO BE.**

 **I will see you when I see you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I am sorry for not updating for so long I had my exams and then I had to submit many projects l. I will try to update regularly once in two – three .**

 **FAMILY REUNION**

 **ON OLYMPUS**

 **3RD PERSON POV**

The Olympians were in the midst of arguing intensely the Olympians who supported Percy along with Dinoisyus and Ares were demanding Percy be immediately released from Tartarus. While the rest were against this idea.

Suddenly a swirling vortex opened and two figures stepped out. Chaos wearing a black suit and anther figure in a cloak. Both were radiating power. But what surprised the gods was that the cloaked figure was radiating power at a level similar to chaos.

"Lord Chaos what are you doing here?" Zeis asked

"I have been looking at the way the Gods have been ruling. Some of you are arrogant and greedy. The last straw was when you sentenced Perch Jackson a hero to Tartarus. So I have decided to remove the gods who are unworthy from their thrones and replace them."

Zeus half shouted half said

"We are the strongest beings in the universe no one can replace us."

"Don't make me laugh any solider in my army could defeat you Gods easily and as for who will replace you all."

He pointed to the cloaked figure and said

"The new council will be headed by my grandson and general, the son of Gaea and Ouranos."

"You think the titans could rule better than the gods?"

Percy smirked and removed his hood and said

"Oh I am not a titan. I am back for revenge I am going to tear Olympus brick by brick. The only gods who will be spared by me are the ones who voted against my banishment or stayed neutral. As long as they come with me and swear to remain neutral or fight for me."

The said gods got down from their thrones and joined Percy and chaos and they flashed out.

 **Jason's Pov**

The last thing I remembered was leaving with the seven except Annabeth but including Nico. None of us believed that Percy could have done such a thing.

I looked around to see I was sprawled on the floor the others were also woken and dazed.

I asked aloud "where are we?"

I heard from behind me

"You are here to join my son's army"

I turned around to see Gaea. I took out my sword and charged at her saying

"I will never join Saturn's army."

As I was about to swing my sword it was intercepted by another sword.

I looked to see that at the wielder of the sword he looked at me and said

"I would appreciate it Jason if you didn't try to attack my mother"

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped I looked to see that

my friends had the same reaction

 **THIRD PERSON**

Jason looked at Percy in shock and said

"Mom?!"

"Yeah she and ouranos adopted me."

Leo then said

"But isn't she evil?"

"No Kronos had her under a spell so she had turned evil."

"oh."

"So why are we here?"

Piper asked

"I am going to take revenge on all the gods who voted against me and you have been brought here to be generals of the army. If you accept you will be made the champion of a primordial and will lead my army.

Without hesitation all of them said

"We accept"

"Wow I thought you guys would need more time to decide"

"No last month it was discovered that Triton was the one who summoned the wave out of jealousy. But when the gods found out the gods against you were not affected and didn't want to stop your punishment. We thought it was unfair and that is why we left."

Nico said.

"Percy we are very sorry about Annabeth."

Frank said

"I went to visit Annabeth on Elysium and she made me promise her that I would move on. I have even got a new girlfriend."

"Who?"

Piper asked

Percy smirked and replied

"Nyx"

For the second time all his friends stood there shocked.

"Oh yeah I am also a Primordial"

"Any more surprises Percy?"

Nico asked

"Which primordials are our champions?"

"Piper is Eros's champion. Frank is Ourea's. Hazel is Nyx's. Nico is Erebus's. Leo is Aether's and Jason is mine. Any questions?"

Jason asked

"What are you primordial of?"

"Ice and destruction"

Piper asked

"How are you dating Nyx isn't she supposed to be married to Erebus."

"Nyx and Erebus are not married they are siblings."

Frank asked

"What does the army consist of?"

"Dead demigods and abandoned demigods."

Leo asked

"What powers will we get after becoming the champion of the primordials?"

""You will get the power of the primordials domain and you will get partial immortality like the hunters of Artemis. Now lets go the Primordials are waiting."

With that they entered the throne room

 **An: I know this chapter is a little short but I just got free yesterday and wanted to post a new chapter because I have not posted for almost a month. But now posts will be regular once in two three weeks.**

 **I will see you when I see you**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- The army**

 **Third person POV**

As Percy and the rest were walking towards the throne room Jason asked

"No offence Perce but wasn't your dad chopped into pieces by Kronos?"

"Yeah Kronos did chop him into pieces but Chaos managed to save his essence and then recreated his body and merged it with his essence. Now come we have reached the council room. You don't need to bow but treat the primordial with respect. All of them are not as cool as me."

 **Jason Pov**

When we entered the primordial room I gasped the room was breathtaking. It made the Olympian throne room look like a sewer.

I saw that the thrones were made of the respective domains of the primordial. Some of them were already seated. They were each twenty feet twice the size of the gods. I felt like cowering at the sheer power coming from the council.

As Percy was walking towards his throne a raven haired pale beautiful woman appeared in front of him. She gave him a quick kiss before she headed to a throne which seemed to be made of shadows.

I guessed she must be Nyx. It was still weird to see one of my best friends dating a primordial millennia older than him.

The rest of thee council meeting passed like a blur with my friends becoming the champions if other primordials. Then Percy called me to his throne I went and mimicking my friends bowed before him he chanted something in a ancient language. I expected it to be painful but it was painless. Percy looked at me and said

"You now have power over ice and destruction. I will be teaching you to use it."

After the meeting I accompanied Percy to his palace I gasped when I saw it was completely made of ice. I looked at him and said

"I didn't exactly pack warm clothes."

He laughed and said

"The palace is enchanted so the temperature around you will adjust according to your preference."

"So what are my duties as your champion?"

"You will be leading my army against the gods."

When he saw my confused look he explained

"Each primordial has his own personal army. Mine consists of ice soldiers built by me and demigods."

As we entered his palace he took me to the arena.

It would be and understatement to say it was huge.

It was filled with ice soldiers and demigods.

"Today you will get to know your army and the soldiers you will be leading."

"When will I get to see Piper?"

"After a month when your training gets over"

When he saw the sad expression on my face he said

"Dude I am kidding but you will only get to see Piper at the end of every week."

I nodded.

"Now go and start meeting your army I have a date."

I went into the arena and saw everyone staring at me so I said the first thing that came to my mind

" Uh hi".

 **Third Person POV**

Percy had made all the perfect arrangements for the date. He had arranged for him and Nyx to have dinner at the top of the Eiffel Tower.

He had made sure that all the food was Nyx's favourite. He wanted it to be a perfect date.

He flashed outside Nyx's palace wearing a tuxedo. Nyx came out wearing casual clothes but when she saw Percy in a tuxedo she snapped her fingers and her clothes changed to a dress and her hair was done perfectly.

Percy couldn't help but state even though she didn't have any makeup on she was looking more beautiful than Aphrodite

She looped her arm in his and he flashed them to the top of the Eiffel Tower.

Nyx looked at the surroundings in awe and then looked at Percy said

"You know right that you know that you didn't needs to do so much."

But Percy just said

"Today is a big day and I don't want anything less than perfect."

After dinner was done Percy took Nyx to the edge of the Eiffel from where you could see the entire city and got down to his knees and said

"Nyx primordial goddess of night will you do me the honour of marrying me after this war is over."

Nyx had tears in her eyes and she crashed her lips against his and said

"Yes"

 ** _I month later_**

 **Jason POV**

It had been a month since I had been training with Percy I had the powers over water as it was a former of voice. My power over water was as proficient as a child of Poseidon.

I had lost my power over the air after Zeus had disowned me and banished me.

I hated all the Olympians except thee ones who supported Percy as they had supported me too. I even hated my sister Thalia. She had stood by as the gods had banished Percy a man who was like a brother to her and had saved her.

She even stood by when I was banished.

Over the month that I had trained with Percy I had gained the trust of his army at least his demigod army as his ice soldiers were soulless like robots.

His audience saw me as their commander and friend.

It hadn't been easy. But soon I had earned their respect.

Percy had given me a sword which could kill any being below a primordial

Just then Percy came into the arena I along with the other s9liders bowed to him knowing how much he hated it.

He groaned and said

"Next time you do that I am going to freeze you for a week. Anyways Jason I think its time you visited your sister."

I smirked. Finally after so much time I could finally get revenge.

Percy opened a portal and I and the other soldiers stepped through

It with only one goal in mind to kill the hunters of Artemis.

 **AN: I know this chapter was sort of boring but don't worry next chapter onwards the war starts.**

 **I will be posting the next chapter in one two weeks.**

 **I will see you when I see you.**

 **Son of creation over and out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7-FIRST STRIKE**

 **Percy POV**

After I had send Jason and a few of his solider to kill the hunters I went to meet Chaos.

He wanted to see me for the war I guess.

I entered his palace to see him setting on a chair. He motioned me to sit on the chair opposite to me.

I sat down he looked at me with a serious face and said,

"So what are your intentions with my daughter."

 **-LINE BREAK-**

The portal had delivered Jason and his soldiers in the forest surrounding the hunter's camp.

Jason decided not to make any strategies and charge outright.

In truth he knew all of his warriors were stronger than the hunters and he couldn't wait to get revenge on his sisters.

Jason and his warriors charged at the hunters. As soon as the hunters saw them they started shooting arrows at them.

The human soldiers were wearing armour made of leviathan skin. No metal could break if except celestial platinum, only found on Chaos's planet.

The arrows simply deflected of the ice soldiers.

As his warriors were almost about to strike Jason plunged his sword on the ground and ice started forming from where he had plunged the sword till it had covered a major part of the forest.

The sword of enchanted that when it was plunged it would free the entire area. Also because of Percy's blessings his skills were enhanced near ice. His speed and strength increased.

He fought off a hunter who charged him with a hunting knife.

He ducked under her attack and slashed her leg. She pulled back limping. He the charged her with his enhanced speed and before she could realise what was going on here drove his sword straight through her.

He looked around the field to see his companions were easily fighting. Another hunters came charging towards him.

This time he simply formed a spike of that impaled her.

He turned around just in time to see a spear flying straight at his head.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

 **PERCY POV**

After Chaos had warned me that if I hurt Nyx he would make sure I spent eternity in the Void I went to the war room.

Pontus and Thalassa were there discussing something when they saw me Pontus said

"Hey Perce I was wondering if you wanted to join us on the attack on Atlantic."

I grinned,

"Of course I will be joining you, I can't wait to get revenge on that traitor."

I then started walking towards my palace.

Chaos had told me he could revive any of my dead friends. I was thinking that first I would go to Elysium and see if they wanted to be revived.

All the gods who had joined my side had been living in my palace.

As I entered I saw Ares and Apollo playing a video game in one room. I went in and said,

"Hey guys I was wondering what has happened in camp Jupiter since I was exiled."

Apollo looked at me sadly and said

"Zeus decided to keep camp Jupiter in the dark. As far as they are concerned all of you have gone on a long quest."

I scowled,

"After Jason has dealt with the hunters we are going to camp Jupiter and telling them the truth. Let's see whose side they are on."

With that I exited the room.

Suddenly I heard Jason's voice mentally communicating with me telling me Artemis had arrived.

I had specifically instructed Jason that I wanted to be the one to kill Artemis I summoned my sword and flashed to the hunters camp.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

In a split second Jason controlled the ice to formally a shield in front of him and the spear embedded itself in the ice.

He saw the thrower of the spear was Thalia.

He smirked and pulled the spear out of the ice and broke it across his knee.

As he broke it he could feel power release from it.

Thalia stared at him dumbfounded, the spear had been blessed by Zeus meaning it couldn't break.

She looked at him in anger and said,

"Who are you?"

Jason remembered that he still had his hood on.

He smirked and said while pulling down his hood said

"Already forgotten me sister?"

Thalia eyes widened

"Jason why are you attacking me and the hunters?"

Jason decided to pass Percy off and said

"Firstly you betrayed me and besides I serve a much powerful master. Someone who can easily kill the gods."

Thalia closed her eyes and prayed for Artemis to come and help her.

There was a flash of light and Artemis appeared. She looked around to see the camp was destroyed and all the hunters except Thalia had been killed.

She looked at Jason and said

"How wld are you kill my hunters boy! I will kill you myself."

"As much as I would like to fight you the person I serve wants to kill you more than me so I am only here to kill Thalia."

 **PERCY POV**

I flashed in to see all the hunters were dead and Jason was standing in front of Artemis and Thalia.

He charged at Thalia leaving Artemis to me.

I knew hat the gods had not told the campers that I was the enemy was me. That was the reason Artemis did not reveal my identity in front of Thalia.

Artemis took out her hunting knifes and charged at me. I parried her attacks and steeped her.

I had to admit she was fast because as soon as I swept her she got up in a split second.

She threw one of her knives at me.

That was her mistake I caught the knife and swung it and threw it back at her.

It went and pierced her right eye. She screamed in pain and rage and charged at me.

Since she only had one eye her vision was limited I dodged her attack and jumped over her and threw my sword at her.

It went through her heart and she fell but she just didn't die the sword absorbed her essence.

I looked and saw Jason was still fighting with Thalia.

 **JASON POV**

I charged at Thalia and she used her shield to redirect the lightning to hit me but I deflected it with my sword.

She charged at me but I summoned a spike and it pierced her ankle and she slid towards me.

I raised my sowed and before swinging it I said

This is for betraying me."

I then swung it and cut her head off.

I looked to see Percy had already killed Artemis

I then asked him,

"So what now?"

"Now we go to camp Jupiter."

 **AN: Sorry for not updating in a long time. I was out of town and then my exams started. I will try to update more frequently from now on.**

 **I will see you when I see you.**

 **Son of creation over and out.**


	8. Important

**V.IMPORTANT** **I have put up a poll on my profile to see if Percy should have a single or multi pairing. So vote according to what you want.** **I will be updating the next chapter sometime in April because I have my exams in March.** **Son of creation over and out**


	9. IMPORTANT - 2

**AN** **I will be posting next chapter by next week. After seeing the poll results I have decided that Percy will have 7 pairing. So it will be kind of a harem.**


	10. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8 – Revelations** **THIRD PERSON POV**

Percy was getting ready to leave for New Rome with Jason and few of the gods when Chaos called him.

He entered the throne room but Chaos didn't notice him since he was deep in thought.

Percy coughed to get Chaos's attention. But Chaos didn't even notice. Getting annoyed Percy used his powers over destruction to create a large bang .

It was pretty funny to see the creator of the universe fall of his throne.

Chaos got up and glared at him. He finally composed himself and said

"I called you here today to discuss something of utmost importance. What I am about to tell you is a very closely guarded secret that nobody but me knows. Not even the rest of the primordials know about this."

This made Percy very curious and he frantically asked

"What is it. What is it?"

Chaos groaned at Percy's childlike behaviour and said

"It is about how and from where the primordials got their domains. It started when I first created the universe. I had the domain of creation. I realized it was impossible for me to handle the domain of creation. I would either become corrupt due to the power or be consumed by it. Creation is actually not one domain but made out of many domains which are the primordials domains and life , evolution and creation itself. So using my power over time I created the primordials and gave them each control over one of these domains. I had to keep life, evolution and creation because they were too strong for them to control Now even though I gave control of my domains I still have the ability to manipulate and use them."

Percy was silent for five minutes letting the information sink in and then asked

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Your domain of destruction is like creation. It is governed by ten aspects. Destruction, despair, hate, war, death, wrath, jealousy, lust, insanity and pain. The aspects of destruction, hate and insanity are too strong to be held by anybody else. But the rest of the seven have to be controlled by others. But since you do not have the domain of life and creation so you can't create children to hold your aspects. so you will have to marry seven women because your aspects can be held by only those who truly love you."

Percy waited for Chaos to say it was all a joke. But when Chaos kept on staring at him, his expression turned into one of horror. He said

"What the fuck you are serious? Wait firstly my fatal flaw is loyalty. Secondly I already proposed to Nyx what do I tell her?"

Chaos sighed and said

" Well loyalty was your flaw when you were a demigod but now you are a primordial so you don't have a flaw and honestly you don't even have a choice and Nyx you have to inform on your own. If and only if things get out of hand will I interfere."

"Wait so let me get this straight I have to tell Nyx I will be marrying six other woman and I can't even tell her the true reason?"

When Chaos nodded Percy put his head on his hands and groaned

"Fine so now cam I go with Jason and complete my mission."

"Not just yet."

When Percy looked at him questioningly he said

"There are many minor gods who don't want to get involved in the conflict or who want to join our side. If we let them remain on earth the Olympians will probably force them to join. So have sent all the demigod and gods to retrieve the minor gods. Your mission is to retrieve Lupa and Khionie. Oh and also while we were talking I gave you the title of primordial of wolves."

Percy groaned

"Great all I needed more power."

As he was about to leave Chaos said

"You have to tell Nyx first"

Percy cursed his bad luck and prepared to face a very angry primordial.

 **AN: Sorry for the long wait as well as the short chapter but I had a car accident and was in the hospital. I got discharged just day before. Next chapter will be up in a month or so.** **If you have any questions or suggestions about the story or you want some character in it write in the reviews or pm me I will try my best to accommodate your suggestions or answer any questions you have.** **I will see you when I see you.** **Son of creation over and out.**


	11. Important AN

IMPORTANT AN

I have received many pms to write a Percy Jackson and suicide squad crossover. I wanted to know your opinions on it so put up a poll on my account so you can decide for yourself

Son of creation over and out


	12. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9- MINOR PROBLEMS**

 **JASON POV**

I was heading to the throne room as Chaos had called me. I entered to see him sitting on his throne waiting for me. I didn't bow because I knew he hated it like Percy did. I asked him

"Why did you summon me I thought we were supposed to be getting ready to visit the Roman camp."

"There is a slight change on plans."

"Does Percy know about it?"

"I will talk to him after I finish speaking to you.

"So what do I have to do?"

"I need you to visit Aelous and convince him to do something for us."

"Firstly he hates me and secondly why do we need his help?"

"He doesn't hate you he hates your father so to convince him you will have to tell him about Percy and the primordials but you will have to like address Percy the way he hates it that is glorify him. Secondly we need his help to get the Venti under our control since if the Venti are under our command then Zeus will lose control of the wind which is one of his domains and that will weaken him."

"Doesn't Aeoulus already know I have changed allegiance and the primordials are already so powerful why can we just kill Zeus."

"Zeus has covered up the news of you and the rest leaving by saying you all had gone on a quest so nobody knows but don't worry we will soon allow it and if Aelous still doesn't listen you can offer him some of Zeus's domains and the reason we are not directly defeating Zeus is that once we defeat him Zeus and the rest of the gods will fade but we can't do it instantaneously because that would have grave consequences for the earth do so we have to ease into it. So are you ready to go now. I sighed and nodded.

Chaos opened a portal in front of me.

I screamed

"Wait right now."

Before I could protest I was sucked into the portal.

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

 **OLYMPUS**

 **WHEN ARTEMIS WAS KILLED**

Olympus was very week with half the council joining the enemy many minor gods and demigod had been promoted to Olympians to take over the domains of the absent gods.

most of the children of the absent gods had had their memories wiped using water from the lethe so that they did not turn on the Olympians. It was Zeus and Athena's idea.

Hercules had beenen made the new God of war and heroes and had taken Dinosiyus's place at camp half blood.

Derek the son of Athena had taken Hermes's place.

Triton had taken Apollo's place as he was also known as the Oracle of the sea and would make a perfect replacement for Apollo's domains.

Nyssa a daughter of Hephausteus has taken his place.

Since Hades and Hestia were elder Olympians and their domains were so powerful they could only be given to others by the fates and they had cut all contact from Olympus on instructions from their mother Ananke .

The meeting commenced with Zeus asking

"I heard some of the veteran demigods disappeared who are they?"

Hercules answered

"The demigod who betrayed us are

Katie Gardener

Travis stoll

Connor stoll

Malcolm

Jake Mason

Will solace

And Clarisee La Ru"

This announcement was met with a lot of screaming and arguing from Demeter and Athena threatening to smite Hercules for calling their children a traitor.

Suddenly Artemis is throne collapsed. Derek asked

"Um what just happened"

Athena answered

"It means a for just faded."

Zeus's body was surrounded by electricity as the masterbolt emitted tendrils of lightning threatening to fry anything close to them.

Hercules said

"Aren't the primordials millennia old and they also have Chaos on their side how are we supposed to defeat them?"

Suddenly the throne became dark and a deep sinister voice said

"I can help you with that."

 **An: Sorry for the late update i was on vacation. Next update will by the last week of June.**

 **I will see you when I see you.**

 **Son of creation over and ou** t.


	13. Chapter 10

**THE DESTROYER**

 **THIRD PERSON POV** P

ercy was heading towards Nyx's palace. He was dreading the moment he would have to tell her.

But before he could reach he heard Chaos's voice in his head telling him

"Come meet me in central park"

He was confused because of Chaos wanted to meet him he could just meet him on the throne room but he assumed he wanted to tell him show him something.

So he flashes into central park after making sure there were no mortals there.

Once he reached there there was no one I the park everybody was avoiding the park. He thought maybe it was Chaos's doing.

Just then a portal opened and Chaos stepped out.

Before Percy could say anything Chaos shot him with a ball of energy which made him fly and crash into a nearby building.

If he was not a primordial he would already be dead.

He looked up to see Chaos walking towards him he started to get up but Chaos punched him in the face enough to make him spit out silver ichor and then kicked him hard in the stomach making him slide and hit a concrete pillar hard.

To add to his injury the concrete pillar broke upon impact and came crashing down on him. He tool a big chunk o concrete and threw it at Chaos but he just moved out of the way and grabbed it mid flight and threw it back at him with increased momentum.

Percy quickly made an ice wall in front of him. The concrete hit the wall and pieces of ice were flying everywhere. Just then Chaos came charging out with a black sword. Percy just caught it with his hand in the nick of time.

He summoned his own sword and attacked Chaos. Percy then gave him a powerful kick enough to send hi flying back.

Percy then studied the man in front of him. He looked exactly like Chaos except his eyes were purple.

He asked in between laboured breaths

"Who are you?"

"I am διαφθορά"

"Corruption"

"Do you really thing when Chaos appeared he was pure. Every being being be it the creator or lowly insects have a bit of corruption. For Chaos to be pure and incorruptible he had to throw me out. He has already forgotten about me but I was bidding my time."

Percy threw spikes at him.

He laughed

"Do you think your ice powers can defeat me. To kill me you need to use your powers over destruction. "

On seeing Percy's confused expression he laughed

"I see Chaos has not told you anything. This is perfect"

He kept on chuckling.

"What do you mean by power over destruction?"

"Do you really think your domain of destruction was given to you as a coincidence?"

Upon seeing his blank space he sighed and said

"Let me explain from the beginning. You know how the gods and literally the entire Greek mythos told you that fate was pre decided and couldn't be changed. Well it was wrong. Do you think fate is really so strong as to contain man's freewill. When Ananke was created she started writing fate the future of how it would happen. After she had finished she didn't stop though she wrote another one and the another and she still writing till this day. The fates are more like curators than writers. Think of each fate as train tracks lying beside each other each choice made by any being no matter how small or insignificant make the train switch tracks. Bit there was one thing constant in all fates. Can you guess what it was?"

Percy shook his head

"It was you. Do you think your name Perseus was given to you as a coincidence. Your name means destroyer. In all fates it is written that you will wield the power of destruction and wipe out the universe."

Percy froze and then said

"You are obviously lying"

"I swear on my immortality I am telling the truth. But since you don't have the power I will first kill you mother than Nyx and finally everyone you hold dear."

This statement made Percy angry and it suddenly felt as if his body was on fire. Suddenly he dealt a searing red hot pain in his back he looked to see two wings made entirely of fire and with shadows swirling around them sprouting out of his back.

His eyes had turned completely red.

His opponent smirked

"So you have finally unlocked your powers. But it won't save your friends."

Percy charged at him his speed much greater than before.

He slammed into corruption and sent him flying into a wall. As he fell Percy walked towards him.

As he neared him a sword formed in his hand made completely of shadows.

Corruption looked at him and said

"You can't kill me I am the creator. You wil-"

He was stopped mid sentence with Percy stabbing him.

He then flashes to the primordial throne room as he flashes he could see corruption 's body disappearing.

When he reached the throne room chaos looked at him seriously and said

"We have a big problem."

"What is it and I know you saw my fight with corruption and I want answers."

"Answers can wait it seems like corruption made Hectae fade . for most of the fight he kept hold of the most so it functioned normally. But he finally let go and now the humans think you just killed god."

Percy realised Corruption must have released his hold when he declared he was corruption.

"What will we do now."

"Well there is only one option and you are not going to like it."

 **ELSEWHERE IN THE WORLD**

The world leaders had organised for a emergency meeting to discuss what had just happened but no one notices the prime minister of Britain whose eyes had just flickered from their normal blue colour to purple.

 **AN: Sorry about the delay**

 **I just got an internship at Google a lot of work**.

 **I will try to update before September.**

 **I will see you when I see you**.

 **Son of creation over and out**.


	14. Chapter 11

**AN: Wow I can't believe it's been a year.**

 **I started writing this story as a hobby and now I have almost 30,000 views, 183 follows, 128 favs and 57 reviews thanks a lot guys.**

 **PS: READ THE AN AT THE END** **IMPORTANT**

 **CHAPTER 11**

 **Master pla** **n**

 **Third Person POV**

Percy and Chaos were sitting in the throne room discussing how to reveal themselves to the mortals. When a swirling portal made of sand and dust opened and spat out Jason.

His skin was covered with sand and as he sat up his coughed out sand.

"Well you look like shit"

Percy said.

Jason just coughed a bit more and said

"Well that's what I get for asking Aeoulus's help in transportation."

"So what happened?"

"Well I finally got his help after promising him that after the war he would be god of the Skies."

Chaos finally said

"Good. Now Percy you go and talk to Lupa about joining us till then I will consult with the other Primordials about our other problem"

Percy nodded and as he left he could hear Jason asking

"What other problems.?"

Percy flashed just outside the wolf house.

He turned into a wolf.

He had pure black due his eyes were red he was three times the size of a normal wolf. His claws were a mixture of celestial bronze steel and silver.

As he entered the wolf house he couldn't sense Lupa but the rest of her pack was there.

At first they growled but sending his power they howled probably in distress but then Percy let loose his full power letting them know he was the king.

On sensing his power all the wolves kneeled on the ground.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and a woman appeared. She was wearing a Chiron and was about six feet in height.

She had cascading curls of hazel coloured hair falling up to her shoulders. Her facial features were very beautiful. Her eyes were light brown.

With a startle Percy realised he was looking at Lupa's human form.

She angrily looked at him and said

"Who are you and why is my pack kneeling before to you?"

Percy transformed back into his human form and said

"I am the king of wolves"

Who are you"

Seriously you don't recognise me"

He said giving her his signature smirk

"Perseus?"

"How many times have I told you to call me Percy ?"

"What happened to you why do you look so different?"

"Let me reintroduce myself I am Perseus Primordial of destruction and ice and the king of wolves."

She suddenly tensed

"The Olympians told me the war is against all the primordials so why are you here?"

"To ask you to join my side I don't want to spill unnecessary blood. The gods have used you like a guard dog for their childre-no weapons."

"Why should I believe you?"

"I know you care about the demigods. Soon Mars and I will be going to the camp to ask the Romans to stay neutral of they agree we will protect them."

"If you swear on the Styx then I will join"

Percy swore the oath and then gave her a piece of paper and said

"Come to this location tomorrow."

After getting a nod from Lupa he flashed back to the throne room.

On seeing him Chaos said

"Chronos and Ananke have come up with a good plan you and Jason will be sent back in time."

"What do you mean sent back on time?"

"You will be sent back to strategic places like wars."

"What if I change history"

"Chronos and I will handle that now let's go to Chronos to discuss the details of the plan"

Percy could not do nothing but nod.

 **AN: Hey guys I am looking for a beta if you are interested pm me.**

 **Sorry for the small chapter.**

 **I actually almost got evicted.**

 **Think of this chapter as a filer.**

 **I will be now updating sometime in October.**

 **I will see you when I see you.**

 **Son of creation over and out**


	15. Chapter 12

**AN:**

 **Answers to questions asked in reviews**

 **How many worlds have gods and why does Chaos need an army?-Guest**

 **All worlds have some kind of deity some have their own gods like the Olympians and some just directly worship the primordials or Chaos.**

 **Chaos needs an army because sometimes there are. smaller matters which do not need a lot of attention so he delegates work to others.**

 **Does he have riptide and Kronos's scythe? -guest**

 **He has riptide but not Kronos's scythe**

 **What is his symbol of power?-Guest**

 **Symbols of power are used to draw energy from their domain. For primordials they embody their domains so they don't need a symbol of power.**

 **Why doesn't he visit his mom-Guest**

 **He will meet her soon.**

 **Does he still carry the blessings since he became a primordial?-Ed**

 **Yes but the blessing are not as powerful.**

 **Why does the enemy want Percys power unlocked, and wasn't it unlocked due his training?-Maxe03**

 **It will be revealed in a few chapters.**

 **TROY  
Third Person POV  
**Percy and Jason accompanied Chaos to another room that was near the throne room. There they saw Chronos waiting.

Percy asked,  
"So what exactly is the plan?"

Chronos replied,  
"We will be sending you back to the Trojan war and from there on, since you are immortal, you will have to organically travel through time."

"Organically travel through time?"  
"Well I can set the start point and end point of your journey but cannot interfere anymore from the future."

"Why the Trojan war?" Jason said, deciding to ask a question.

"Well after the first gigantomachy, the primordials decided to have minimal interaction with mortals. It was after this when our influence started decreasing. The Trojan war was the first major war after this so it would be a good time for primordials to enter."

Then Percy turned to Chaos and asked,  
"But I am not a original primordial according to green history so how will the Greeks recognize me and what should I tell them?"

"You forget I am the creator of the universe, which means that I can manipulate history and influence it the most, unlike anyone else. So for everyone below the power of a primordial, you will have existed from the beginning."  
"What about you and the other primordials on the past?"  
"I can also communicate with my past self along with you."

Jason asked again, "When will this loop end?"

"Its end point is when Percy got betrayed, "Chaos said, "I hope this answers all your questions "

When they nodded he continued, "Try not to change history too much and remember that the Greeks and the Romans, who you will encounter later, will only respect you if you, as a primordial, show your power. So act accordingly."

He waved his hand and a doorway of darkness appeared. He beckoned for them to step through it. As soon as they stepped into the doorway, their vision became blurry and disoriented. When Percy regained his senses, he was standing in an empty primordial throne room with Jason beside him. Percy closed his eyes and called for his father. Just then, a portal opened and Chaos stepped out of it. At first he looked confused but then he closed his eyes as if he was listening to someone.

He then looked at Percy, "My future self has informed me of your mission. I will be calling the rest of the council to introduce you." Then, he created a ball of black energy and threw it up into space. It indicated a council meeting was going to start and that he was calling the rest of the council. Percy grew to his full height, which was as tall as Chaos and taller than his siblings. The size determined the power. When the primordials flashed in, they saw a man who was as tall as their father meaning he was as powerful as him.

Tartarus was the first to ask,  
"Father who is this?"

Chaos just motioned Percy to introduce himself,  
"I am Perseus Primordial of destruction and ice and son of-"

"Wait what?" Erebus said, interrupting Percy. He was about to say something but one swift glare from his father silenced him. The rest of the primordials were just looking in shock and disbelief.

"Now as I was saying, I am the son of Gaia and Ouranos," Percy finished. Now all the primordials were outraged, especially Gaia and Ouranos. Here was a man claiming to not only be a primordial but also their son. They all demanded explanations from him and Chaos.

Chaos stopped them from starting a long explanation, "Wait, before I explain. Perseus, send Jason on his mission because primordial arguments tend to destroy non primordials." It was then when the rest noticed Jason. Percy just wordlessly created a portal.

The Greek were setting up camp. Achilles and Odysseus were setting up tents with their respective troops. A portal opened opened suddenly and a blond boy stepped out who must have been no more than 16. All soldiers turned their attention towards him, Agammenon, and Menelaus were called out, they came and Agammenon asked,  
"Who are you?"

The boy replied,  
"I am Jason champion of Lord Perseus Primordial of destruction and ice "

Achilles's eyes widened he looked towards Odysseus both had the same thought, 'This war was going to be a lot more tougher if the primordials were getting involved "

Agammenon, the fool, said,  
"How do we know you are nothing but some fool who is champion of a minor god who is acting like he is a big deal"

Achilles expression changed to horror he knew something bad was happen. At first nothing happened and Agammenon started smirking thinking he was right. But then he noticed he could not hear waves anymore and he heard a gasp from a solider they all had their hacks turned to the ocean he turned around and saw the entire ocean was frozen. The ice as smoking swiftly across the ground with the few solider on the shores were now completely frozen. The ice came close to Agammenon and formed an icicle right under his neck just touching his skin. Before Agammenon could do anything more foolish, his brother Menealus got down to his knees and said,  
"Please forgive my brother Lord Perseus he did not know what he was talking about and his pride clouded his judgement. We are very grateful for your help."

After a few second the ice started retreating and Achilles let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Jason just smirked thinking,  
'Seems like Percy listened to Chaos. This war is about to get a lot more interesting.

 **AN: SO another chapter done. Many people have been asking about black jack and Ms O Leary. Don't worry they will appear soon.**

 **Shout out to my beta Azhou1 for making this chapter readable.**

 **The next update will be out by hopefully the end of this month.**

 **I will see you when I see you.**

 **Son of creation over and out**


	16. News

**Hey guys I know I said I would be updating by December but I was basically ambushed by work and too be honest I won't be able to update for sometime.**

 **Next update: 23 March 2018**

 **If yqou have any questions write in reviews or pm me.**

 **I will see you when I see you**

 **Son of creation over and out**


	17. Chapter 17

**Skirmish**

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

 **Olympus**

The Gods as always were arguing the only difference this time all the arguments were somehow related to the Trojan war.

As Ares was about to shout at Apollo, all of them felt a massive burst of energy.

Zeus said

"What was that?"

Apollo replied

"I am not sure but it seems to come from the coast of Troy."

All the gods started looking at Poseidon. Zeus shouted at him

"I forbid all of you from interfering directly. You dare defy my order Poseidon."

"It wasn't me and don't order me around or else-"

"or what O great sea god."

"I will drown all your mistresses."

"You wouldn't dare. I will strike lightning at the sea and fry all those blasted fishes."

"I will make sure none of your children ever have a bath."

"I will release storms on all your temples."

Hera sighed

"Stop it both of you. If you are done seeing whose ego is bigger can we focus at the matter at hand. "

Zeus grumbled

"Fine. Iris can you show us what happened at the location of the burst of energy."

Immediately a rainbow screen appeared and it showed the sea getting frozen over and all the Greek soldiers kneeling.

"As much as I hate to admit it I can't do that. This should be proof enough brother that I had no hand in this. Someone stronger than me only could have done this."

Athena said

"Poseidon is right only a stronger being could have done this. The only deities stronger than the elder gods are the Titan or the Primordials."

At the name of the titans all the gods tensed up.

Athena continued

"But a titan doing it is highly unlikely since all of them are either in Tartarus or in hiding. So it could only be a –"

"Primordial"

Zeus completed her sentence.

Now all the elder gods had become nervous and jittery.

Ares asked

"Why are you 'll scared it's just one primordial against the twelve of us. How bad can one primordial be."

Athena stared at him like he was an idiot before realizing that he was an idiot and said

"Any Primordial at their strongest could defeat all the Olympians easily."

"We defeated Gaia the third eldest Primordial. We can probably defeat this one also."

"When we faced Gaia she was not even completely awake and it took almost all our strength to just put her back to sleep. Now we are talking about an unknown primordial who may or may not be at their full strength."

Zeus interrupted and said

"If a primordial is interfering we will have to keep a closer eye on the battle."

Saying this he flashed out.

After him leaving Ares said

"If a primordial is participating on this war so as tell am I."

Saying this he flashed out and one by one all the gods followed suit.

 **TROY**

When they had first arrived in the past Jason didn't understand the need to come to the past just to remind humanity about the primordials. But now that he was here he saw when Percy showcased his power there were still a lot of solider who had no clue what a primordial was.

It was only after the other soldiers made him understand did they realise just who they were dealing with.

He had contacted Percy to ask him if he should use his powers or not while fighting in the battles.

But Percy had told him not to use his powers because firstly it would turn the tide of the battle and the Trojan horse would never happen and secondly it would be good training for him and only to use the powers if he was in a life threatening situation, which was unlikely.

He had also asked him what to do if a god directly appears in the battlefield because the gods must have already sensed the interference of a Primordial and might interfere directly.

Percy had told him that if a god appeared to call him he did not want to injure friendly gods a lot.

With those thoughts Jason exited his tent to participate in his first fight of the past.

Percy was learning how to use his powers especially his domain of destruction to the full extent.

He was also mulling over the things corruption told him. First he thought he would ask Chaos. But then he remembered Corruption's words that Chaos was not telling him the truth and decided that he would find out about it on his own.

On the planet of the Primordial there was a library with books and scroll containing information from the time of the creation of the universe an before it.

But it was also one of the most dangerous places in the universe because reading the wrong book could expose you to information that could make you go insane. Even the other Primordials did not dis reading there.

When he asked Chaos who wrote the books. The reply he got was a shrug of Chaos's shoulders.

With that he entered the library to find out the truth.

 **AN: So, sorry about the slight delay but got it out finally. So sorry of this chapter is very small but it was meant to be an expositional chapter.**

 **The real action starts form next chapter onwards.**

 **The next chapter will be up in April.**

 **If You have any questions or suggestions write in reviews or pm me.**

 **I will see you when I see you.**

 **Son of creation over and out.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Morality**

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

All Jason saw around him was blood and bodies. His heart was pounding and his senses were on overdrive.

He had to be alert, he had enemy soldiers on all his sides. He was using peripheral vision to make sure nobody was charging at him from the sides.

He had initially hoped he could just knock out the soldiers but once he got on the battle field he saw there was no other option than to kill them. Sure he had killed the hunters and even his own sister. But that was different they truly deserved it.

These men were just following the order of their king orders. He could relate to that because he was raised in the Roman camp. Where mason emphasis was given that if you leader or commander gives you an order no matter how you morally feel about it you follow it.

He realised that this entire war. All the bloodshed, the lost lives, broken families and maimed men could have been avoided if the gods hadn't interfered.

Hera, Aphrodite and Athena in their arrogance had sent all the soldiers on the field to their deaths, and the worst part was that this particular battle was completely useless to the outcome of the entire war. No important general or solider was killed. It was just mindless slaughter.

Now he wasn't much of a history buff. But Piper had dragged him to the premier of a movie about the Trojan war. This was because her father was staring at it. At the time he thought nothing of it but now being in the Trojan war he was surprised of how accurate it was.

Just then a Trojan solider charged at him. He parried and sidestepped than stabbed him in the gut.

It was easier to fight the Trojan without his powers than he had thought. They weren't really very skilled.

He looked to see Xenos, a solider he had befriended.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _It had been a day since he he had announced himself. He had been given a special spacious tent with all the luxuries. Mostly all the soldiers were a little scared of him and kept to themself._

 _He was at the beach watching more Greek ships dock when he heard someone say,_

" _Um sir"_

 _He turned around to see a solider. He was not wearing any armour. He had brown hair and black eyes. He was a bit shorter than Jason and looked around 16-17. Jason could see fear in his eyes._

 _So he said in a reassuring tone_

" _What is it?"_

 _The solider visibly relaxed and said_

" _Can I ask you a few questions? I mean if you have time and I am not interrupting."_

" _No go ahead, but first what is your name?"_

" _My name is Xenos and I am from Cretes."_

" _Okay so what are your question?"_

" _Um my mother used to tell me stories about the primordials. Since you are a champion of one you must have seen some. I wanted to know how they look and how does it feel being in their presence?"_

 _Jason was pretty surprised that Xenos had been told stories about primordials because in this period the primordials weren't as worshipped or remembered as gods. Also Jason remembered what Percy had told him about how he first he met Nico and how he was asking all those questions._

 _Xenos made Jason think of the Nico Percy had rescued._

 _He sighed_

" _Well the primordials are really powerful and being in their presence makes you feel kind of insignificant, they emit immense power. They also have forms which are like 50 feet tall."_

" _What is a feet?"_

" _Uh 50 feet is almost ten times my size."_

 _Xenos stared at him shocked._

 _He then asked another barrage of questions and Jason spent the rest of the day answering them._

 _In this process they became friends."_

 _ **FLASHBACK END**_

Coming out of his thoughts he saw a solider with a sword and shield approach him.

He charged and the man raised his shield but he hit the shield so hard there was a dent in it and the man was disoriented. He then stabbed him holding his sword vertically and hit him in the gap in his helmet. Blood spewed everywhere and got on his armour.

A few weeks ago this sight would have sickened him and even made him puke but he had come a long way since then.

He suddenly heard a cry behind him and turned around a saw Xenos with a sword through his stomach.

He realised what must have happened. He must have been lost on his thoughts a solider must have charged him from behind and Xenos must have come in the way.

All he could see was red. Xenos was a friend and a good person. He should not have died and not because if Jason.

Jason's body convulsed and a dark pulse was released in all directions. All the enemy soldiers on the field were killed as soon as it touched them.

All the Greek soldiers were unscathed.

Achilles and the other Greek general were shocked until Achilles said

"What just happened"

 **LINE BREAK**

Percy thought he had been in the library for two hours but it turned out he had been there for twelve hours.

It was simply overwhelming.

He had found one book which was simply called 'The End'.

The things he had read about destruction and his role in the events which were going to come to a pass after the war with the gods was over was mindblowing.

He had to find the author. But there was no author or date of publication only the location it was published.

It was called the shrine.

Percy had decided that while Jason was busy with the Trojan war he would go look for this shrine.

The only thing he didn't understand was that there was no ending to the book. Instead of ending it there was only one sentence written at the end .

' **And the four shall descend to bring eternal darkness in their wake."**

 **AN: Hey guys sorry for the long wait. I wanted to get that chapter right. This is a very important and defining chapter.**

 **I Will be updating next in June and will try to update atleast twice in June.**

 **So the story from here will have a some ocs . So be warned.**

 **I will see you when I see you.**

 **Son of creation over and out.**


	19. An

**AN**

 **I know it's been sometime but I have hit a writer's block and that is why I have not updated for sometime.**

 **But don't worry I will soon start working on a new chapter.**

 **If you have any ideas or suggestions they are most welcome.**

 **I will see you when I see you.**

 **Son of creation over and out**


	20. Another stupid AN

**AN**

 **So I know it's been sometime. I was very busy but I will begin**

 **Posting again regularly from tent October.**

 **Also I will be rewriting Forged destinies and the last chapter of Changing**

 **Destinies**

 **I will see you when I see you**

 **Son of Creation over and out**


	21. Chapter 21

**DARKNESS**

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

Jason had no idea what was happening. It had been two days since the incident. He had been unconscious for a day and after he woke up Achilles explained to him what had happened.

Apparently after the black pulse released he had fallen unconscious and all the soldiers the Trojans had sent were dead. The Trojan king had heard of the happening and now the Trojans were to scared to take back the bodies of their dead. Fearing that they were cursed.

So the entire battlefield was littered with dead Trojan soldiers. The ravens had already begun to circle and screech.

Jason knew that this attack could only be the result of Percy's

Blessing, so he prayed for him to come.

In a moment he could hear Percy's voice in his head saying,

"Wait for some time I will be there in a few hours I am looking into

something right now which might be related."

Achilles entered along with Odyseyuss. Odysyeuss asked,

"Did you communicate with Lord Perseus and ask what the black

pulse was?"

"Yes Lord Perseus said he thinks he might know what it is and would

be arriving in some time."

Both the Ancient heroes eyes widened to think they would be meeting a primordial up close.

 **PERCY POV**

I had been searching the library for quite some time now. Jason had diverted my attention briefly but now I was searching for any references to the shrine.

I couldn't let Chaos know or else it would be hell to pay.

I knew he was hiding something from me but the only way I was going to find out was to search and dig deep on my own.

I was really surprised when Jason told me what happened.

I understood that it had something to do with the blessing that I bestowed on him.

A side effect of my power over destruction on him.

Only once I got to the shrine and met with the author would I be able to unravel the mysteries of my domains.

I sighed and prepared to flash on earth. I had searched enough for

the moment being. I would return tomorrow and continue with my

search.

I will find the shrine and learn about my domain no matter the cost.

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

As soon as Percy flashed in the centre the soldiers all felt a massive

pressure as if they were being actively pushed down by a unknown

weight.

At the end all the soldiers were kneeling except Jason who came out

his tent and voluntarily knelt in front of him and said

"Welcome Lord Perseus, thank you for coming."

The soldiers eyes widened when they realised they were in the

presence of a Primordial.

Percy looked around and said,

"You can all stand now."

When no one stood he was confused. Jason told him,

"Your power is too much for them to handle."

"But I made sure only a fraction of it was showing."

The soldiers looked at each other in awe when he said this was only

a fraction of his power realising how powerful he must be.

The trojans also felt the power of Percy albeit lesser than the Greeks.

 **On Olympus**

Zeus had called the Olympians for a meeting after sensing a surge of power from the Greek camp.

One by one council members started assembling.

After everyone was present Zeus began

"Earlier when I was on earth I felt a massive power surge from the Greek camp and when I checked I found that the primordial was present there.

Poseidon wanting to see his brother squirm a little said

"and what exactly were you doing on earth?"

As soon as Poseidon said this Hera started watching Zeus like a hawk.

"Um I uh, I yes I was out for a walk."

"Really but I always thought that you preferred flying rather that and I quote walking alongside those puny humans."

"What do you care what I was doing the important issue is that the primordial is here."

"Very well what do you suggest we do."

"We should go together and tell him to leave and stop interfering in this war."

Athena chimed in

"I wouldn't recommend that because he is at his full power and I doubt that if talking failed and it came down to a fight we would be able to win."

As this argument was going on Ares was sitting worried about the trojans because he knew that primordials were so strong that they could destroy entire cities by snapping their fingers.

Usually immortals aren't allowed to interfere into mortal matters but the primordials are above these laws and can break them.

After a lot of contemplating he decided that he would wait and see, if the primordial did anything to harm Troy he would himself go down and fight him consequences be damned.

 **In Chaos's palace**

Chaos sat on his throne in front of him stood a lady with red hair tar

She had wavy long hair, blue eyes and wore a regal golden tunic.

She said

"So Perseus still does not have any idea about the significance of his domains."

"No and I hope to keep it that way."

"You should tell him. He needs to be prepared when it arrives."

"Nothing can prepare him for it."

 **BILLIONS OF LIGHTYEARS AWAY**

The creature being referred to as it started stirring. It was now ready to fulfil its destiny of consuming the universe.

 **AN: Firstly RIP Stan Lee. I really liked marvel and am really sad to hear about his passing.**

 **Secondly sorry for the really long wait but a lot has gone down.**

 **But now I will try to update once every month.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter.**

 **I will see you when I see you**

 **Son of Creation over and out.**


End file.
